I will Kill you
by octapollyrus
Summary: So yeah this is my first fanfic...based after untamed usual relationships. Zoey has to defeat Kalona, he wants her to be his queen, he wants to have her. She and Erik make up and... i suck at summaries...the story is much better i promise. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**well this is my first fanfic so dont kill me :)**

Chapter One

Zoey POV

I was so tired…but why cant I get to sleep? Everything that happened once we got into the tunnels was kind of hectic, and I kind of have the weight of the world on my shoulders, having to think of a plan to bring down Kalona and Neferit before it's too late and the world is full of darkness and death.

*Flash Back*

"Guys I'm fine, I just need some rest" Stevie Rae said reassuringly to the twins, jack and Damien who were standing at the entrance to her 'room' (which was really just another dead end tunnel transformed by putting a bed in there) looking scared shitless.

"What do you mean Stevie Rae" Erin said…

"You've got a bloody arrow sticking out of your chest!" Shaunee finished her sentence as usual.

Aphrodite being her smart ass self innocently said," She's a big girl she can suck it up, she'll probably die anyway." The twins gave Aphrodite a look that made me think they might lunge at her and attack.

"Oh my god guys shut the fuck up! We just need to get the arrow out of her chest, she'll heal fast remember?" I shouted at the twins and Aphrodite, cant the just get on? Is it really that hard?

"Wow the mighty Zoey cussed, she must be pissed" of corse Aphrodite had to comment on my usual not swearing vocab.

"Yeah whatever." The twins said in unison.

I had forgotten Darius was here with us until he spoke (I have no idea how I didn't see him…he's kind of a mountain, being a warrior and all) "Priestess, I will pull out the arrow. Afterward she will need lots of rest and I thi…"

"I'll need blood." Stevie Rae said matter of factly, "fresh blood will heal me faster, but I can deal with not having that. There's a tunnel that leads to the blood bank."

*end flash back*

It was horrible watching Darius rip the arrow from Stevie Rae's chest. But she was so brave, didn't even make a sound…

She was sleeping now and had been since it was pulled out, only like 12 hours. I wonder what time it is. Glad that I had remembered my phone that night we left the House of Night, the time was 2:00am. Too early.

After about 2 hours I was starting to drift asleep…

"Zoey?" I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Erik? What are you doing here?"

"I think we need to talk, I can't live all smushed down here with you if we're fighting. It makes life harder to be angry at you. I still love you."

"Erik…I love you to. I'm so sorry about what happened with Lor" He cut me off.

"Ok Zoey…I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided that you were vulnerable and he took advantage of that, although I can't quite understand how that lead to you to well you know. I'm prepared to forgive you… on one condition."

"Anything Erik! I can't stop thinking about you, I love you!"

"You NEVER mention his name. You NEVER mention what happened. You forget completely."

"Oh Erik" I got out of bed and went and hugged him. "I want to be with you. I had already forgotten."

"And, I cannot live knowing he owns your body. He is fully imprinted with you. I can't live with that." He looked into my eyes, they were black and looked…angry? Lust filled?

"So you want me to…"It took me a minute to figure this out." You want me to give myself to you?"

"Yes. I want to know no other man will ever have you. No other man will ever love you but me, you will love no other. You will imprint with me." He sounded slightly scary, but I was prepared to give myself to him long ago…but I had never thought about imprinting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm can u guys give me ideas for the next Chapter? I'm Kind of blank.**

Chapter two

Erik now sat on the end of my bed, me next to him. I sat on his lap and kissed him softly and then looked him in the eyes. I knew he wanted me tonight, now. He took my lips, owning them. His hot, wet tongue entered my mouth, where out tongues danced together passionately. Erik was feeling up my boobs and I felt a hard lump underneath me…

Erik POV

I want her so badly. Her boobs felt so good. She leant into me more so that I fell backwards, lying on the bed. She took of my shirt and felt her hands up my body. I felt her hands move down further… she took off my jeans so that I was only wearing my boxers. I ripped off her shirt; I was so horny I couldn't even unbutton it!

Zoey POV

Before I knew it we were both in our underwear. I felt nervous; he started looking up and down my body. Then he looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said accusingly.

"I…I'm nervous…I'm afraid of what you think of me…my body"

"Zoey? Are you serious? You're beautiful you're…"

Then he started kissing me again, undoing my bra while he did sucked on my tongue softly. I kicked of my undies and feeling his hardness full on realised he had done the same. He kissed his way down my body, kissing both my nipples as he went. He stopped and my centre. Then I felt amazing, his skilled fingers thrusting in and out of me…I cut my left breast and he started sucking my blood. It felt so good. The pleasure was different to Loren…better. He did the same and I sucked his blood, so hot, mmmm, sweet…

Erik POV

Zoey screamed out in pain. "What did I do Zoey?"

"The…imprint...lor…broken…ow" she panted.

"And ours has replaced it?" I said, I think it may have sounded smug?

"Yes" she whispered.

Oh god I want her, I need her.

Zoey POV

"Take me Erik, now. I can't wait!"

He kissed me once more then thrusted into me. It felt … too good for words.

"Who do you love? Who do you belong to?" he yelled at me.

"You Erik. Oh god. YOU!"

The next few thrusts he pulled out fully and slammed back in until we both climaxed and I tightened around him.

"I love you Zoey" he whispered in my ear. He was now lying on top of me.

"I love you to."

After that we both drifted off to sleep.

*dream*

"CAW CAW"

"Get away from me!" I screamed at the birds

"Darling…don't worry they won't hurt you…" a seductive voice came from behind me. I turned around. Kalona.

"Don't call me darling"

"Ah but my queen, I can call you what I want, you are mine" he said moving closer as he walked over to me, stroking my cheek.

"I don't belong to you! I love Erik! You will never have me!" I shouted.

"This…Erik, he is stopping you being with me? I must end this…" he said leaning in kissing me. It was an awesome kiss, but I managed to pull away. How did he do that?

"No. Don't hurt him; even if you do I will never be with you! Air blow this bird brain away!" I saw him slam into a huge tree, then falling to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that darling…"

*end dream*

I woke up with Erik hugging me tight.

"We should get up…Erik?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think we should get changed and eat breakfast…"

"Mmmm"

I got out of bed, put on my bra and undies. I went to put on my shirt…but Erik had shredded it last night. I put on my jeans.

"Crap." I said to myself, apparently out loud.

"What babe?"

"My shirt, got well uh, shredded."

"Ha-ha, yeah it did ey? Just wear mine. I can walk around topless, I wouldn't mind if you did…" He looked at me in my bra seductively "But you know, I'd have to beat them off with sticks."

"Ha-ha very funny." I put on his shirt and walked outside, well technically into the tunnel. I walked to the 'lounge' to find everyone, even Stevie Rae, staring at something on the floor.

"Hey guys…what happened?" I said cautiously.

"Oh god what happened?!!" Erik had come in and walked straight into the group. I hadn't seen what was on the floor, but he obviously had.

**So whatcha think?**

**Reviews please?**

**Xx**

**octypolyruss**


	3. Authors noteeee

**A/N**

**Okay so im kinda having trouble with the next chapter…**

**Ideas please?**

**Mind blank**

**Reviewsss!**

**Xo**

**octy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything the casts do ******** although…I wish I did own the yummy Erik night… that could be fun ******

**Lol tee hee**

**Okie dokie lets get this show on the road**

**I couldn't think of anything to do so I just went from the top of my head…**

**Here it goes… XD **

**ZOEY POV**

Erik continued to stare at Stevie Rae, his question unanswered. I stood behind the group; I hadn't walked to see what they were looking at yet. Why had Erik automatically assumed it was Stevie Rae?

"I…I didn't…he…"Stevie Rae stuttered back to Erik. His gaze tore through her. I walked into the circle of friends; none of them had said anything yet. They were all in shock.

"What??!!" I screeched as soon as I saw that kid Elliot's body lying on the floor…completely drained of blood.

"Stevie Rae, why? We…we could have gone to get you more blood, it wasn't too much trouble just to ask!" I continued yelling at her. At this point Jack had ran from the room, Damien ran after him.

"Zoey, I didn't mean to. Really! I couldn't help myself. Fresh blood was so much better and im fully healed now, see." Stevie Rae pointed to herself.

"You should have told us that" said Shaunee, still with a look of shock on her face.

"You weren't dealing without fresh blood." Erin finished the sentence.

Stevie Rae broke down crying then. I guess it's not her fault, she was never completely taught about blood lust; she only ever heard it from me. And now she was a fully grown Red Vampyre, she would need blood a lot more often. I knew that fresh blood was better than anything else. And the Red Vampyre's are the stereotypical Vampyre; burns in the sun e.t.c. I should have guessed damnit.

I knelt down beside her, "Guys do you mind leaving?" I said to the other Red Fledglings, Aphrodite & Darius, Erik and the twins.

"Uhm…yeah…whatever…kay" I heard different responses from everyone as they left. Erik just nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey…Stevie Rae calm down…It's ok…shhhh", I said comfortingly into her ear whilst hugging her.

".…I didn't mean to…he was just so close… and I could smell him…I couldn't help myself. Im sorry." She said in-between her slowing sobs.

"Its ok honey, I know. Calm down."

"I…I'd understand if you wanted me to leave." I stared at her blankly.

"Aw I don't want you to leave. It's ok. Everyone understands" I said, hoping someone may have gotten the hint not to bring it up, if they were overhearing.

She stood up and started walking to her 'room' "I… I think im going to sleep for a bit now…"

"Okay honey. Night."

After about five minutes everyone came back into the 'lounge', except a few of the Red Fledglings. "We need to get rid of the body." Darius said, picking up Elliot's pale, lifeless body.

"Yeah, but where can we put it? It's not like there's a grave yard or a bin down here, unless he'll fit in the plastic bag in the kitchen?" Aphrodite suggested, I think she might have been serious?

"Um, I think we should put him outside…the caves, where we came in. The ravens will take him away wont they?" Damien said, now that was a better idea.

"Ok, Darius can you take him?"

"Yes priestess." He bowed, Elliot still in his arms. "Um, Darius you know im not a priestess yet?"

"Yes, but Neferit has turned away from Nyx, and you were the trainee priestess were you not?"

"Well yeah, I was"

"And if Neferit is no longer priestess you take her place."

"Yeah Z, he's right. Wow I never thought of that!" Jack squeaked and came and hugged me. Darius left the room to dispose of Elliot.

"Our little Z, all grown up AND a priestess! Im so proud of you Z!" Erin said, running over to hug me. "Ditto twin" Shaunee said, and then joined in the hug, I was in a sandwich.

**Hope you liked this chapter…**

**Eh**

**Reviews PLEASE… ******

**Suggestions for story?**

**Xo**

**Octy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah so. 2 chapters in one day! Am I not the bomb diggidy?**

**Well its only cuz I have the day off today******

**Woohoo**

**I want to make brownies but we have noohhh butterrr**

**Lol**

**Kay**

**ZOEY POV **

"Yeah, yeah. The all mighty priestess Zoey! All hail Zoey. Bleugh." Aphrodite said, walking past me and trailing after Darius. I think she might actually like him, how amazing.

"Ignore her Z…hmmm" Erik said hugging me and resting his head on top of mine. I hope he can't smell my hair; no one had had a shower in days. I must stink.

"What?" I said turning to face him, I knew he wanted to say something else, the imprint told me.

"Nothing…just taking in all in, you know? My girlfriend," he pointed to himself, "Is going to be a High Priestess!"

"Well that's if we ever get out of these tunnels, and defeat Kalona, and Neferit." I said looking down. Erik sensed the worry in my voice.

"Z, don't worry, we'll think f something. Everyone will help you out. We're all a team, we have to work together to defeat this guy." His words comforted me. Only then I realised that everyone had left the room, probably to leave me and Erik alone…

"Erik, I didn't tell you…but…I had a dream last night, I know it's just a dream but it felt so real to me…" I stared into his eyes." And Kalona was there, he said he wanted me…me. I told him I loved you and he said he'd get rid of you to get to me!" I hugged him tightly, I never want to let go. I couldn't loose him, not now I had only just got him back.

"Z, it was just a dream. I will never loose you, ever. I love you." I didn't reply, I just went on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately, my tongue entering his mouth eagerly. Erik picked me up and started walking us back to our room, me still in his arms.

We ran in to Aphrodite in the hall way, "Um, not wanting to ruin the moment or anything but I need to talk to Zoey." With a grunt of annoyance I jumped out of Erik's arms and onto the floor. "I'll meet you in our room Zoey…" And with that Erik kept walking.

"Zoey I had a vision" she said looking at me, scared?

"About? It wasn't bad was it?"

"Well, yes it was. Quite bad." Oh shit what is it? I really don't need more bad stuff.

"Ok well just tell me Aphrodite, I can take it." I laughed, a little shakily.

"Well um there are two bad things…I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this…Zoey, it's your grandma…" Grandma? No. they hadn't got her… no! Aphrodite continued.

"They, the raven mockers took her… the nun was taking her to the church cellar and one just came and took her… they got the nun too… im so sorry." My knees buckled and I was shaking, my sobs taking me over, Aphrodite was…hugging me? And crying as well. She loved grandma to.

Aphrodite kept going, there's more? How much worse can it get…?

"And, I saw Kalona taking you Zoey. And he… it was disgusting. You gave in Zoey, he, he raped you and you became his queen." I looked at her. Then something sunk in.

"Aphrodite, your visions tell the future right?

"Yes but Zoey,"I cut in on her.

"So my Grandma is still alive? She isn't dead yet? She won't die, I will save her!"

"Zoey… Kalona got to you, because you were trying to save your Grandma, she was telling you not to do it and that she'd sacrifice herself for the world but you wouldn't listen. You kept running to her. Then Kalona scooped you up and flew away with you. We lost the war. We all died."

"But… THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!" I broke out in sobs again. "Why does everything bad always happen to me? WHY!!?" I stoped yelling, I had a question.

"So, did Kalona defeat Neferit? Then who killed you guys? Did you come to get me and Kalona kill you?"

"He did kill Neferit, but he didn't kill us and neither did the Raven Mockers…"

"Who else is there?"

"...You…Zoey you killed us…"

**Okay**

**Reviewsss?**

**Yes? Okay? Good?**

**Now get reviewing you see that button press it ******** it would make me update faster!**


	6. SORRY GUYS, IMPORTANT

**A/N**

**I've lost interest in writing this story, for the moment!**

**Sorry guys.**

**Story will be on hold until I finish my other ones, or until I fell like writing for this one again.**

**SORRY!**


End file.
